


XOXO

by CODE717



Series: Celebrity X-Files (Sungwoon &  Hyunbin) [3]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: Sungwoon thought it was fleeting, Hyunbin thinks otherwise.(That Hyunbin × Sungwoon fic someone finally asked.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomingyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingyu/gifts).



When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours 

__

__

We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough 

__

__

It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face 

Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftop  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours 

Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that  
-Secret Love Song, Little Minx

 

 

Sungwoon thought it was fleeting that the feelings would soon fade after everything ends. Like it was some sort of dream that has finally come to an end. That the final evaluation would be the last time he and Hyunbin would be that close. The younger had placed a soft kiss on his hair after taking a selca with his phone. Hyunbin held him close, congratulated him, said it was over and he deserved it. 

Sungwoon choked up a little. He saw the shocked faces everyone had. He saw how some were still in shock as he gave out his speech. Hyunbin was crying too, Daniel had told him. He was the last one called and it has somehow put him in a difficult situation. Sometimes he wonders if it would have been any different had he placed higher. However, he was in and quite frankly that was all that mattered. He made it. Hyunbin called him a miracle. 

At the beginning, Sungwoon only knew him as one of those tall guys, marking them as danger and avoiding standing next to them as much as possible. But he can hardly focus on anyone during the level test. He was having a mental breakdown as they waited for their turn. He kept worrying and thinking about what he needed to do to get an A. 

During the group battle evaluation, they would come across each other when he would go talk to Daniel or Seongwoo. Having been placed in A class, the three of them grew close. Daniel liked following Sungwoon around. Being the leader of A class, he helped Seongwoo with the choreography during the re-evaluation. Sungwoon knew Hyunbin as the ’troublemaker’ that got on Daniel’s nerves. Instead of practicing, he was off sleeping, he was being coddled by the older ones and Daniel was close to exploding until Jonghyun finally talked some sense into him. He had the highest score among everyone else in his team. For a guy who could barely command his two feet, he did great on stage. His visuals was stunning and his charisma was undeniable which probably added to the points. 

The position evaluation made them grew closer than they both intended. They were standing next to each other as BoA explained what was going to happen. Seongwoo had joked about not wanting to see Hyunbin as he intended to do dance. Sungwoon praised him for it. Hyunbin’s reply was something else too. 

“What is he doing here?”, was the first thing that came into Sungwoon’s mind as Hyunbin walked over to them and completed their team. As far as he can remember, he was a rapper. 

Sungwoon wanted to be the main vocal for the evaluation but seeing that it was not going to happen he gave it to Jaehwan. They decided on the parts and Hyunbin was suddenly opening up. He had been cursed at and probably felt bad about ranking high and thinks that there were others who deserved his place. He remembers the glum look the younger had during the rankings.

Everyone in the team knew Hyunbin. Jaehwan and Minhyun were with him at Sorry Sorry 2 that formed the infamous ‘Justice League’. Him and Jisung were placed in F class before the re-evaluation. He felt like an outsider and so he had switched places with Jaehwan as they tried to comfort him. 

Practice continued. Sungwoon liked Hyunbin’s voice and with a little practice he would be decent. He volunteered to help Hyunbin for the most part. They would spend hours at the small practice rooms and when back at the dorms Hyunbin would come to him whenever he needed help or had questions. 

Hyunbin is touchy Sungwoon figures as the younger held his hand while singing in the cramped practice room. The younger would hug him from behind on random occasions. He did not know if Hyunbin just found it easy because of his height. Aside from Jisung, he practically sways him around much like Daniel did in A class. He thinks it was probably the height. Sungwoon does not know how Hyunbin finds him cute.

***

Hyunbin knew him as the other guy from the same company as the krump guy. Remembers him as one of the guys who did a Block B song that probably woke everyone up and got an all A.

He also remembers him as the small hyung as BoA offered to stand next to her during the rankings. It was comic relief for someone like him as he looked at the people in front of him. People who he believed deserved better than he was. 

They were standing next to each other when they were waiting for the position evaluation. He remembers the older looking at him when Seongwoo said he did not want to meet him as he plans to take up dancing. He answered with, he hopes, a witty answer that was of broadcast quality.

The easiest for Hyunbin would be to do rap. Dancing was out of the question. He had always been up for a challenge, pushing his boundaries. He would also like to think his voice is not that bad either. 

He thought about his choice carefully, Blackpink had been out of the question. With ‘Spring Day’, there were mild rap parts he could do. ‘If I Was You’ was a popular OST and his voice might fit in somewhere. He simply did not know Amazing Kiss and ruled it out. Downpour was IOI's swan song. It seemed apt then. If everything did not work out in the end then that’s that. Everyone had been shocked with his choice. But he wanted to believe in himself a little.

Hyunbin could not stop his tears as he thinks about everything that has happened in the past months, the things he had given up and sacrificed to be there. He thinks of what would happen after and for a moment he was scared of what the future holds. He tried to hold his tears back but they kept on flowing.

“Hyung, are you okay?” He asked as they got off the stage. 

“You’re the one who cried why are you asking me. I’m fine.” Sungwoon replied as they got into the waiting room. Sungwoon did cry too but he did not want Hyunbin to know. 

He cried again after their scores got revealed. The members tried to calm him down as they went back to the waiting room with the other trainees.

***

“Congratulations. You get to survive another day.” Sungwoon hugged Hyunbin as they made their way back to the dorms. The younger barely made it. He was close to being eliminated ranking 34th. He will be able to do the concept evaluation.

Sungwoon liked his song. It was pretty popular amongst the public, the problem was how to make himself stand out. Almost all of them were in the higher ranks. But then he remembers their dance trainer’s words. He just had to continue what he was doing and eventually he will succeed. 

So, he does not get how he ended up in Showtime. He had been crying for quite sometime now. Hyunbin caressing his hair. Sometimes, he wonders if he was really made for it. He thought everything would end after he debuts. But as it turns out it was only the beginning. He never once imagined he would join a program like this and much like the others he feels like this is his last chance. He wanted to win so badly. 

“Hyung, how about you change your hair color?” Hyunbin says his fingers going through Sungwoon’s locks. “Something vibrant to match your concept.”

“Do you think that it will help?” Sungwoon asked wiping his tears and looking up at Hyunbin. 

“I like your hair color.” Sungwoon says in the dimly lit storage room. 

“I know someone... we could go now if you want.” Hyunbin looks at Sungwoon. They get up and gets ready to leave. 

“Don’t tell my teammates but I like your song a little more… and because of you I think I might learn it faster.”

***

“Everyone is unmotivated.” Hyunbin slumps on the table and eats a spoonful of rice.

“You’re unmotivated too.” Sungwoon replies as he took a sip of his soup. Lunch is the only time they could talk as the evaluation gets near. “...if you could change and up the team’s mood it will be better… you’re doing so well even teaching Moonbok the steps. If it’s the last then it is, just make sure that when you get off the stage you’ll have no regrets because you’ve done everything you can. Eat quickly. We still need to practice.”

“Hyung about recording tomorrow…” They will be recording the concept evaluation songs tomorrow. Hyunbin did tell him that he had never done it in a professional recording studio. 

“You’re doing just fine with your lines. When you record just do how you would do on stage.”

***

He had seen him crying as he talked to his Justice League hyungs. Hyunbin did not make it. The show had changed the rules. Only twenty will move on to the finals. Hyunbin was 22nd.

Sungwoon tears up a little when Hyunbin comes up to him and congratulates him for placing third. No one expected it. He did not either. 

“I’ll see you soon hyung.” Hyunbin says as he placed a kiss on Sungwoon’s hair and hugged him tighter.

“You have to win.” The younger says as he pulled away.

***

_He made it. He was going to debut in Wanna One._ His name was the last one to be called. Everyone thought he was not going to make it. Hyunbin thought so too until Jonghyun’s name got called as 14th and suddenly he was praying. Praying that Sungwoon would make it and he did.

Hyunbin hugs him one last time before they go back to where everyone was waiting for the older. 

“This is it then.” He says as they both pull away. 

“Don’t say that. We’ll still be in touch right? You better answer my calls.” Sungwoon said a little too optimistic for Hyunbin’s liking. _Will they?_ He does not have answers. 

“I will.” He answers with no promise. “Your grandfather must be waiting for you.”

Sungwoon smiles at him and then leaves. Hyunbin felt like he was being left behind as he watches the older slowly disappearing. For a moment, he thinks on where he should go next.


	2. Epilogue

Sungwoon thought it was fleeting that the feelings would soon fade after everything ends. The environment never really allowed for lasting friendships that go beyond filming, to some maybe, to others no. It was like a camp, you make friends throughout but when it ends, the friendship or bond gets left behind as well. That is without even considering it was a competition, everyone is your rival and all of you would not know how long you will last. Sungwoon was not keen on making friends after everything ends, opting for a much smaller and closer circle instead he socialized less and focused on himself.

He was surprised when he ends up hanging out in a bench near Han river with Hyunbin late at night. They kept in touch after the show concluded. It was becoming a habit, sneaking out late at night until dawn, PC rooms, cafes, movie houses, restaurants, arcades and other random places. He had exchanged sleep for such. 

“Hyung be my boyfriend.” Hyunbin said as he hands Sungwoon a can of beer. “We’re dating aren’t we?” Hyunbin took a sip. 

“We’re hanging out Hyunbin.” Sungwoon said as he takes a bite of his burger. 

“If you wanted to hang out you would have asked your friends.” It was true. Sungwoon had other friends he could hang out with. Even going back to their dorms is an option. But there he was. 

“Taemin is busy. Jimin too. Timo is preparing for our comeback.” Sungwoon drinks from his can. 

“Hotshot’s comeback. You’re in Wanna One for now. You have other friends hyung. You're Ha Sungwoon.”

“I want you. I mean I want to hang out with you.” Sungwoon grew fond of the younger and enjoyed his company. He even finds it comforting. 

“So, we’re dating and you’re my boyfriend.” Hyunbin places an arm around Sungwoon’s shoulders. 

“What? No. We’re both guys.” Sungwoon tries to pry Hyunbin’s arm away. 

“So?”

“So, it’s not normal… and I’m not keen on it.” Relationships had always bothered him and with the impending schedules left and right he just does not see the need. 

“It’s kind of normal among my colleagues. It’s not weird.”

“If you want a girlfriend, I know people I could set you up.” Sungwoon succeeds on removing Hyunbin’s arm from him. He could definitely set Hyunbin up if he wanted to. 

“Of course you know people.” Hyunbin says and takes a sip of his beer. He then turns to look at Sungwoon. “But I don’t want them. I want you.” 

Sungwoon looks away and drinks his beer. He does not say a word. They continue drinking. 

“Hyung do you like me?” Hyunbin finally breaks the silence.

“I like you around. I like this.”

“Then we will continue like this.” Hyunbin says as he wraps his arm around Sungwoon’s shoulders. 

“If we… who has to know?” Sungwoon asked as he turns to hug Hyunbin back. 

“It could be just us. No one has to know.” Hyunbin places a kiss on Sungwoon’s neck and holds him close. 

“That’s sad.” Sungwoon whispers. 

“My manager will be here in awhile. He will drop us off.”

“Okay.” Sungwoon whispers. The wind was cool in his skin and Hyunbin was warm. His eyes grew heavy and he feels himself drifting off.

***

“What took you so long to pick up?” Sungwoon half-yelled on the phone. He was sitting at the dorm’s indoor balcony.

“I was practicing.” Hyunbin said on the other line a little out of breath. 

“You’re my boyfriend. You're supposed to answer my calls and quick.” Sungwoon said. 

“I’m… I’m sorry. I’ll take note.” Hyunbin replied laughing a little. He was amused.

“Why are you laughing? It’s not funny.” Sungwoon sounding irritated. There was nothing funny at the moment. 

“You called me your boyfriend.” Hyunbin laughed softly and Sungwoon was unconsciously imagining what he looked like.

“You are… you’re my boyfriend. Are you not?” Sungwoon was a silent for a moment before answering. 

“You said we were just hanging out last time hyung.”

“You’re not my boyfriend then… okay… I’m hanging up.” Hyunbin was thinking how red Sungwoon’s ears must have been. 

“Wait! So, I’m your boyfriend and you’re my boyfriend? ” Hyunbin was sure he was dreaming. His schedules and self-practice is definitely getting to him. He should sleep. 

“Obviously?” Sungwoon replies. 

“My practice ends in a while. Would you like to hang out?” Hyunbin asked as he looks at his watch. 

“Date. We call it a date now.”

“A date. We have a lot to talk about. I’m going to debut. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“See you… wait… what? You’re going to debut?”

“Yes. I’ll tell you everything about it later.”

***

Sungwoon did not know how he ended up where he was. At first, they were arguing on what lip product was better, he could not remember how he ended up on Hyunbin’s lap and kissing the younger. It goes on until the timer goes off.

“That was a lame excuse to kiss me. Kissproof test?” The older whispers as he rests his forehead on the younger. 

“I still think mine is better. You can’t even put yours properly.” Hyunbin says and softly bites on Sungwoon's lower lip. Sungwoon chuckles before kissing Hyunbin again. 

They never really found out which lip product is better. 

What mattered were the stolen kisses and stolen moments in time. They take as much as they can, while they still can. Praying every single time they do not get caught.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
